Free Day
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Sundays are free days in Garreg Mach, which means they are great days for merchants. Sylvain runs into a young woman he knows, the daughter of a merchant. He spends a little bit of his free day taking her around the school and getting reacquainted, introducing her to some friends and his new professor along the way.


**I have so much I want to write, and so much started, but this is one of the first Three Houses fics I'd like to finish and post, as I'd like to do something longer with my OC, Quinlan. This is more an introduction for her, which will lead to a longer chapter fic based in the war phase.**

* * *

Sundays were free days at the Officers Academy. It was the one day of the week where they did not have classes, unless they chose to take up an extra seminar offered by one of the school's faculty members. They were free to do as they please, whether that was catching up on school work, fishing in the pond, locking oneself in their room, borrowing some light reading from the school's library, or visiting the marketplace. The students welcomed their free day, as did the faculty.

There was one student, though, who found herself becoming increasingly frustrated by Sundays. That student was Ingrid Brandl Galatea of the Blue Lion house. She first thought her free days would be relaxing, but that dream was soon proven to be impossible. It was not the students or those in charge of the school that ruined her Sundays. It was one student in particular, a childhood friend of hers. That student would happen to be Sylvain, the heir of house Gautier and a known skirt chaser.

Her Sundays soon became yet another day of trying to keep Sylvain in check. She had started to ask him to join her on Sundays but the effort was wasted. When she could find him, he often wound up bored just sitting with her and enjoying a snack in the dining hall. Her efforts to keep him contained soon had people, friends and strangers alike, referring to her as a mother hen at best. Other words were not so kind. And then there were the students who thought she did because she was jealous and wanted him to herself!

One Sunday a few months into the school term, she found herself standing at the entrance to the market. She was looking for Sylvain, of course, but a sweet smell was wafting from the market, too. She was torn on giving up looking for Sylvain and finding out what that smell was. All she knew was that it was some type of fresh pastry. It smelled so good!

She sighed and turned around, only to be met by another childhood friend of hers, Felix. His presence startled her. Usually, his weekends were spent in the training hall. In fact, that was where he spent most of his free time. "Still hunting for Sylvain?" he asked. "It's pointless, you know."

"Actually, Felix..." she trailed off and looked longingly to the stall where she thought that delectable smell came from.

"Ah. You're looking for Sylvain but there's food around." She thought she saw the hint of a smile at his lips, something she had not seen from him in a very long time. To her surprise, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a few coins. "Come on."

"I couldn't - !"

"My treat," he insisted.

She followed him into the market; the promise of something delicious was too hard to ignore. "What brings you to the market?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation as they walked through the crowd of people. "I thought you would be training." Felix shrugged and muttered something she could not make out, though she had an idea of what he was saying. She shook her head sadly and said, "Felix, if you refuse to interact with His Highness, I do wish you would at least stop referring to him like that."

His Highness was also a childhood friend of theirs, the crown prince of Faerghus, Dimitri. All four were from the country of Faerghus, each within the rank of nobility. They grew up together, though there were gaps with their time spent together. Her own family came from a small house, but no one looked down on her for it. She had been accepted in the group of higher ranking boys with no qualms. The fact that she had a Crest or that she was betrothed to Felix's brother may have helped somewhat.

She gave him no time to respond. Something had caught her eye, and it was not food. She reached out, plucked Felix's sleeve and asked, "Do you see this?"

Felix stopped and peered between the crowd of people. When he saw what Ingrid had, he did his best to suppress a groan. "Ingrid," he began. She gave him no time to continue.

"I can't believe him!" she said under her breath. She hurried off, darting between people with little effort. Felix could only shake his head, wonder for a brief second if what people were saying about Ingrid and Sylvain were true, and hurried off after her so he could stop her before she made a scene.

He caught up with her just as she reached Sylvain and the young woman he was eagerly talking to. She was a merchant, from the looks of it. Her pale hair was swept back in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her garb was simple and far from the academy's uniforms. It was a simple green dress paired with black boots. Sylvain had her full attention, and a box of her goods, too.

_"Sylvain!" _Ingrid's voice was a low hiss, which should keep attention away from them unless she raised it. Felix hoped she would not have need to raise it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hey, Ingrid!" He shifted the box in his arms and glanced towards the merchant. "I'd like you to meet someone - "

"Are there not enough girls in this school to keep you happy? Must you bother some woman while she is trying to do her job?"

Sylvain started to defend himself, but it was the woman in question who began to laugh. "Don't worry about him, he isn't bothering me. I'm actually quite happy to see him." Ingrid's expression must have said a lot to her as she rushed to add, "I know how big of a flirt he is, but he and I have known each other for years. I was just telling him I had no idea he had enrolled in the academy this year."

Ingrid looked from Sylvain to the woman and back again. It was Felix who asked the question that was on her mind. "How do you know each other?" Neither of them recognized her., and while there were certainly some oddities among the nobility, neither knew of anyone who tended to a market stall.

"Our fathers have been friends for years. My father was a minor lord, but before I was born, he gave up his title, lands, and duties to become a traveling merchant. I've been traveling my entire life. We do try to visit Gautier at least once a year, however." She smiled and added, "I truly look forward to the trip, as it is one of the few constants in my life, though for the past couple of years, someone has not been around when we arrive."

"Hey, my duties as heir keep me busy, Quin!" Sylvain said with a wink. "Sorry," he added as he realized he had not introduced her to Felix and Ingrid. "This is Quinlan Onorato, by the way, though she'd prefer it if you called her Quin."

"The name Quinlan is another one of my father's questionable decisions," she muttered dryly.

"Quin, this is Felix Fraldarius and Ingrid Galatea."

"Pleased to meet you," she said sincerely. Felix and Ingrid, both still a bit confused by this meeting, murmured their agreement. The four of them lapsed into a moment of awkward silence before Quinlan spoke again. "It was very nice to meet you both, but please don't let me keep you from your free day." She was envious of their free time but did not voice her feelings aloud.

Ingrid hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not it would be rude to depart as they had just met Quinlan. She then expressed her own pleasure at having met Quinlan then asked Felix if he was still serious about buying her something to eat. She thought for a moment she saw the hint of a smile at his lips before he said he would. They departed with a wave and a word of good-bye.

"Ingrid would never say no to food," Sylvain told Quinlan as he shifted the box he continued to hold.

"Let me take that," Quinlan said as she reached for it.

"I'll carry it," he insisted. She sighed but allowed it and led him to where her father's wares were half set up. "Where is your father?" he asked as he placed the box down.

Quinlan looked around the market then frowned. "I don't know. I'm surprised he has not found his way back here. Other than sending me here last year, this is the longest he has left me by myself."

Sylvain laughed then realized what she said. "He sent you to Garreg Mach last year?"

Quinlan nodded as she tore into the box and began to remove the contents. Inside was delicate floral printed tea set. Sylvain grinned, knowing the tea set would be sold by the evening. All he had to do was drop hints to certain tea loving students.

"It took so long to convince him to allow it. I suppose if he had known you were enrolling this year, he would have made me wait. Truthfully, I had wanted to enroll in the Royal Academy of Sorcery but he refused." She rested her elbows on the on the wooden booth next to the tea set she had just displayed. "Between you and me, I believe the market is what convinced him to do it. He could set up shop _and _see me on Sundays. Not to mention I am quite positive he was sending constant messages to those in charge to check on me."

Sylvain chuckled and almost felt sorry for Seteth, for he was the one directly under the archbishop and it was he who was no doubt the recipient of those messages. Pauric Onorato was a good man until it came to his daughter. He was fiercely protective of her as she was the only family he had. He rarely let her out of his sight. When he did, it was not for long.

"Stop leaning on that, Quinlan."

Both she and Sylvain jumped. Neither had heard her father approach. He was carrying a large crate which he sat down in front of their stall. He was a large, muscular man with the same pale hair as his daughter, though his was tied back in a neat, simple braid. As he straightened up, he spotted Sylvain. He grinned and pulled Sylvain into a one armed hug.

"How are you, boy? I haven't seen you in quite some time!" He then repeated what his daughter had guessed. "Had I known you were enrolling this year, I would have held off on enrolling Quinlan last year!" He chuckled and added he was not surprised Sylvain had found her.

"I was glad to see her," Sylvain admitted. He was not going to admit that he was not specifically looking for her. "It has been a while," he added in agreement to what Pauric had said about it having been some time since they had seen him. He looked to the side, over to Quinlan who had crossed her arms over her chest and mouthed the words _I told you so. _To change the subject, he asked Pauric what was in the box.

"Fruit," he replied. "I sell a bit of it all. Tea sets and teas, fruits, sweets, boots, weaponry. You name it, I might very well have it."

"If you name it, I'll _know_ if we have it. I spent half the night counting out inventory, sorting tea flavors, cleaning and polishing..." She exhaled loudly which blew a strand of hair off her face. She stepped out from behind the market stall, her demeanor changing as Sylvain watched her approach her father. She smiled sweetly despite the frustration she just expressed. "Father, may I please spend some time with Sylvain? You know he'll take care of me." She placed her hand on her father's arm and looked at him imploringly.

"I would rather have you here with me, Quinlan," he said gently. He patted the top of her head like one would a small child. "There's still much to unpack from the cart," he added.

"Please?" she asked again. She shot Sylvain a quick glance. He took the hint.

"I wouldn't let her out of my sight," he assured the older man.

Pauric looked from his daughter to Sylvain and back again. He stroked his neatly trimmed beard as he considered whether or not it would be wise. He then relented. "Have her back within an hour, Sylvain."

"Thank you, Father!" Quinlan stood on her toes and her father bent down so she could quickly kiss his cheek. She then grabbed Sylvain's hand and hurried off through the crowded market before her father changed his mind. "And thank you, Sylvain," she added and gave his hand a squeeze.

"No kiss?" he teased.

"I hear you get plenty." They both laughed. She released his hand and they started to walk away from the market and towards the stables. "I hate to ask, but how are things at home?"

"Not much has changed," he said nonchalantly. It was not something he wanted to discuss at the moment. "Oh, but something here has changed!" he added with a snap of his finger. "We have a new professor. He's taken charge of the Blue Lions. Do you want to meet him?"

She laughed and said, "How lucky for you; we had Hanneman last year. I would love to meet your new professor."

They walked around the grounds of the academy. Sylvain would ask the occasional passerby if they had seen the professor, whose name Quinlan quickly learned was Byleth. As they approached the training grounds they found someone else. "Your Highness," Sylvain called out. The prince of Faerghus looked up and spotted them. He was not alone. Another young man stood near him, close enough to be standing guard but far enough to give the prince some space.

"Sylvain, hello. I was just going to train for a little while. I would ask you to join but I see you have company."

"This is a friend of mine, Quinlan Onorato. I wanted you to meet her." He smiled as Quinlan dropped into a proper curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you," she said politely.

"And you as well, I'm certain," Dimitri murmured, his expression pensive. He gestured over his shoulder and added, "This is Dedue."

"You're from Duscur!" she exclaimed. She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth with a hand, her cheeks burning a bright pink. "I am so, so sorry!" she whispered between her fingers. "I did not mean it in a bad way, it is just that Duscur cuisine is some of the best I've ever had."

Dedue, who had also been startled by the young woman's outburst, regained his composure nearly instantly. He bowed to her and said, "Then it would be an honor to cook a meal for you."

"I would love to take you up on that offer, if it could perhaps be tonight. I do not know how long my father and I will be here."

"Your father became a merchant." It was not a question. "He was a minor lord but gave away his title and lands."

"Yes, that's right." She was surprised he knew of such information. "But how do you know that?"

"As crown prince, it is my duty to know what happens within the kingdom, even if it was many years ago." He would not tell this young woman he had just met that he had, on more than one occasion, heard others making a mockery of her father.

The answer rendered her momentarily speechless. Many people they met in their travels did not know her father had held a lordship. Some people would nod if they were told, as his proper mannerisms would then make sense for a merchant such as himself.

Sylvain jumped to her rescue at that moment, saving her from having to respond when she could not find the right words. "We were looking for the professor. Quinlan studied here last year, so I told her I'd introduce them."

It was Dedue who replied. "I saw him near the pond when I was in the greenhouse first thing this morning. He may still be fishing."

They left the prince and his vassal outside the training hall and walked towards the greenhouse and pond. "I think we've just made a long circle from where we started," Quinlan muttered to herself.

"Yeah, we should have started the other way around, I suppose. But then you would not have met His Highness." He chuckled and added he was surprised by her curtsy. "You're more behaved than some of these royals around here."

"My father makes sure I still know how to behave in a dignified way. We might spend some nights camping out or sleeping in stables, but I know how to address nobility and what silverware to use."

A moment of silence settled between them before they began to snicker. That snickering turned into full blown laughter. Their laughter subsided as the greenhouse came into view. A left turn led them right to the pond. Sylvain nudged her and pointed to the dock. "There he is."

"He looks quite young to be a professor," she mused.

"He can't be much older than us," Sylvain agreed. "I think that might be why most everyone likes him. He's just so easy to get along with."

As they approached, Byleth cast his line into the water. He did not look up until he heard their footsteps on the dock. He said nothing at first, merely raising an eyebrow at Sylvain.

"Hey professor," Sylvain said, his voice a little softer than how he would usually speak. He had once heard one of the knights being scolded by the pond for being too loud and scaring the fish. "This is a friend of mine, Quin. She's left the academy, but if she had been here this year, she would have been in Blue Lions with us."

Byleth studied the young lady at Sylvain's side for a moment then switched his fishing pole from his right hand to his left momentarily as he offered his free hand to her. She grasped it briefly then let go in case a fish snagged his bait and he needed both hands. "Nice to meet you," he told her.

"And you, Professor," she replied. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Mostly," he said as he glanced back to the water. Several dark shadows had situated themselves near his hook. "Teaching is never a career I thought I would have, but this is where life has brought me. Who was in charge of the Blue Lions last year?"

"Hanneman."

"Ah." Before Byleth could say anything further, there was a jerk on his fishing line. He turned his full attention to reeling in his catch, which turned out to be a very large fish that appeared to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Nice catch, Professor!"

Byleth agreed as he held his wriggling catch. He placed it in a basket by his feet and began to search through his pockets for more bait. He baited his line and cast it back into the water.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head awkwardly for a moment before he said he should probably get Quinlan back to her father. "He's a merchant in the market, and he only gave us an hour to wander around. He's probably counting the seconds." Byleth nodded and told them good-bye. When they were far enough from the dock to be out of earshot, Sylvain apologized. "He's somewhat of a man of few words," he explained. "Great teacher, though."

"It was his free day," Quinlan remarked. "I understand just wanting to settle down and fish if that's what he enjoys."

Sylvain agreed with her. Neither spoke again until they returned to the entrance of the market. "I bet your father is craning his neck, peering around as far as his stall will allow looking for you."

"I would bet you're right," she said as she held up her skirts to walk down the steps. Sylvain walked her back to her father and was pleased to note he had been right about one thing: the tea set was gone.

She considered for a moment then gave him a quick hug. He laughed and threw an arm around her. "Thanks for taking me around a bit and introducing me to some of your companions and your professor. I really appreciated it."

"Anything to get you away from your dad's watchful gaze for a little while," he said low enough only for her to hear.

"Back to work, though," she said wearily. She then smiled for him, a warm, honest smile. "I'm sure I'll see you again." Whether it would be a trip to Gautier territory or just another return to Garreg Mach before the term was over, she was confident she was right.


End file.
